


I'm going to look after you

by FallenFurther



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hugs, Kissing It Better, Mild Hurt/Comfort, The Cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther
Summary: Written for Gumnut to help her feel better. The female character is whoever you want her to be.
Relationships: Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/Virgil Tracy, Virgil Tracy/Original Character(s), Virgil Tracy/You
Kudos: 9





	I'm going to look after you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gumnut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/gifts).



He wrapped his arms around her from behind. Her foot still throbbed, but comfort from the contact spread through her body like a healing balm. She closed her eyes and relaxed into Virgil, her head resting in the crook of his neck. The plaid shirt was soft against the skin of her arms and she inhaled his smell. His grip tightened, pulling her in closer, the warmth of his body seeping into hers. She turned her head and opened her eyes. Deep browns gazed down at her and her heart skipped a beat. How could he be so beautiful? 

"I'm going to look after you." 

He spoke softly into her ear, his large hand slowly moving up and down her arm. The gentle touch sent waves through her body, and she sighed. She was safe and warm, his strong arms all the protection she needed. She gazed back down at her foot, bandaged up and elevated. She'd be off work for a few days while she waited for the antibiotics to do their thing. Well, if it meant a little more time with Virgil, she could live with that. The smile that came to her lips was mirrored on his face. 

Virgil let her go, and she instantly missed his touch. She watched him as he stood and stretched. It must have been uncomfortable, leaning over the sofa's arm as he had been. Damn! He looked good from every angle! He smiled at her as he moved around to the front of the sofa. He knelt again, only this time he carefully slipped one hand behind her back and the other beneath her knees. With little effort he picked her up and stood with her in his arms. Instinct made her reach out and grab his shoulder. He chuckled. The movement of his chest rocked her, and she laughed too. She trusted this man. Virgil sidestepped before placing her back down on the sofa. He moved the pillow that her foot had been resting on, so that it now supported her leg with her ankle balanced on the sofa's other arm. 

Virgil, now happy with her positioning, carefully lifted her back from the sofa and slipped into the space behind her. How he fitted she didn't know, but it meant he was close to her again. Again, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. Again, she relaxed into his strong arms, feeling safe and comforted. They sat there together. Just the two of them. He stroked her hair, his artistic fingers tracing down her cheek. He'd promised to paint her. Not that she felt like a worthy subject, but he said she was beautiful. He kissed the top of her head, and she sighed. Closing her eyes, she lay against Virgil, focusing her mind in the gentle rise and fall of his chest beneath her. She drifted off in his arms.


End file.
